


Give and Take

by ani_bester



Category: Captain America (Comics), Invaders, Invaders (Marvel), Marvel
Genre: April Fools' Day, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April Fool's day, Bucky has pranked everyone. Everyone but Steve. <br/>And now Steve is on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

It was almost 18:00 hours and Steve had managed to avoid the main dangers of the day, namely Bucky and Toro. But now, under the pretense of helping him work out a surprise attack on a Nazi stronghold, Bucky, the bigger threat, had managed to corner him. 

Steve had debated trying to hold Bucky off for another six hours, but little details like the actual day wouldn't stand in Bucky's way. His collection of other "wins" over the others was proof enough that he didn't need a sanctioned day to pull a prank. 

So Steve studied his maps and waited for Bucky to try something. Finally, after standing at his side for just shy of fifteen minutes, Bucky cleared his throat and Steve looked up from the map to meet his partner’s innocent gaze.

"What, Bucky?" he asked, even as he scanned for something Bucky could use against him. And there it was, in Bucky’s hand, a small bit cake rested on a tin plate. Bucky stood holding it out to him, along with a fork. 

Steve rubbed his temple, looked at the treat then raised his eyebrow and looked at Bucky. "I do know what day it is," he said.

Bucky's eyes widened even more causing him to look younger than his 17 years. "Steve, I'm here offering my pal a rare gift during this time of strict rations. Why would I ruin perfectly good cake by inserting something into it?"

"Because it's April First," Steve said and looked back down at the map. 

"Aw C'mon Steve," Bucky said in a pleading tone, "would I really?"

"Yes," Steve answered without looking up. 

"Well look, just cause I spiked Toro’s drink, added mud to Brian's food, gave Jackie bugs between her bread, and generally wreak small innocent forms of fun does not mean I would do anything to this."

"Bucky . . ." 

"C'mon, just eat it. It's no fun if you don't." 

Steve looked up intending to tell Bucky to scram and ended up looking into a pair of brown puppy eyes that not even a four year old could match. 

"Fine,” Steve groaned, taking the cake, “but it's not a prank because I won't be surprised by whatever you've done to it." Steve reached down and popped the bit of cake into his mouth. As he began to chew, he was so in fear of the food that he didn't enjoy the sweet taste, but after a few moments of not finding anything he stared at Bucky in genuine shock. 

"You- your really didn't do anything to it," he gasped.

Bucky smirked. "I know, and man you shoulda seen your face when you realized that. April Fool's, Steve." With that Bucky sauntered away. 

"I can't believe you ate that. You really are braver than most," Jackie said as she sat down next to Steve. 

"It was clean," Steve said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess that was the gag." Steve cocked his head to the side and looked to where Bucky had disappeared. "It almost makes me feel guilty."

"Guilty?" Jackie asked, "For wha-"

He was cut off by a shriek, followed by a shout, in the form of the word "Rogers," that promised swift vengeance.

Steve grabbed his shield, "Sorry Spitfire, I'd talk more but I need to be on patrol right now, Tell Bucky he deserved it.” 

And with that, Steve Rogers fled the scene of the prank.

\- End


End file.
